Nemisis Takes Her Revenge
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: Even Nemesis has feelings. Feelings of anger for her son's death. What happens late one night in the woods could be fate, but really it's Nemesis taking her revenge, and poor Annabeth is caught in the web of Nemesis's 'fate'. Concrete Angel song-fic.


She emerged from the water, wet but smiling, holding the hand of the green eyed boy who had FINALLY kissed her. He apologised for the wetness, smoothing his perfectly dry shirt down his well-toned chest.

They sat down on the beach and she leans her head on his shoulder. They watched the sun set down behind the water.

Pecy and Annabeth Jackson. After that kiss, that was all that was running through their heads. Or, at least, that's what he told himself he was thinking.

Yes, he was thinking that, but he was also thinking about the war, and Nemisis. The little he could recall of mythology warned him that Nemisis always took her revenge. Percy was afraid she would despise him for taking the life of her son, Ethan.

But he didn't care. Not even Nemisis could ruin this moment.

'Percy,' Annabeth mumbled, her stormy grey eyes meeing his sea green ones. 'Did any of that really happen?'

'Yeah.' He replied, staring out across the sea.

They made small talk for a while, and then the subject Annabeth had been avoiding came up.

'You never really gave me a real reason for moving to a school to New York. Annabeth, I know it's not just about camp. It's something else, isn't it?'

He knew he had struck a nerve. She stiffened in his arms. Then the unexpected happened, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena did not fight.

'Yes. The real reason I hate my step-mother, and one of the reasons that I ran away from home is- is...' She was shaking now. He put his arms around her.

'It's Ok wise-girl. You don't have to tell me.'

'Yes i do. You need something besides kelp in your seeweed brain.' She grinned, but then she turned serious. 'My teacher back in San Francisco started to notice. I even wore frilly and frumpy ruffles and lace to hide it, but she noticed. She never asked, but I think my dad knew that she knew, cause he sent me to New York after my year with her as a teacher.' She took a shaky breath. 'My step mother, she hits me. She hates me, Percy, she hates me so much. She used to hit her own sons, but I would get i the way, so she just hits me. Whenever my dad left to go on a business trip, that's when it would happen. She would make my wear the same girly dress everyday. While my dad was gone, she refused to do my laundry, or to feed me. She told me that if I ever dared to tell my dad, she would kill me.'

'Annabeth...' He was shocked, yet I felt closer to her then ever before. 'YOu are the strongest person I know. To have to live through that while being a demigod who is redesigning Olympus, Gods Annabeth, I wish I could take your place and keep them from hurting you.'

She grinned, secretly glad that he wasn't taking it seriously.

'You could Seaweed brain, but you suck at architexture.' They laughed, and kissed one last time. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, telling him to not let her leave. Droplets of rain started beating down on their already wet bodies. She wished him goodnight, then walked towards her cabin.

.

.

_ She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_ Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_ Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_ She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_ ._

_ The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_ It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_ Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_ Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_ ._

_ Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings _

_ and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_ concrete angel_

_ ._

By the time Annabeth was walking through the woods to her cabin, the wind and the rain were ferocious, tearing at her worn out jeans and camp shirt. She felt good about pouring her deepest, darkest secret out to Percy, but bad as well, afraid he was going to try to do something about it. Her mind was occupied, so she didn't notice the shape untill it was far to late. She screamed into the howling winds, her voice ripped away. Nearby, the Apollo cabin heard her scream, but simply assumed it was an Aphrodite girl who left her iPod out in the storm. So nobody came.

.

_ Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_ The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_ A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_ When morning comes it will be too late_

_ ._

_ Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings _

_ and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_ concrete angel_

_ ._

The next morning, Percy woke to pounding on his door. He opened it to find a distraught Rachel, who pulled him out into the dreary day. Somehow, the rainy weather had intruded camp. Everybody was silent at the war memorial, the one Annabeth had designed to list all the names of those who had lost their lives for the victory. Chiron had tears running down his face, and so did many people.

Percy felt out-of-place, in his pajamas with his messy hair and tired eyes. He almost didn't dare to speak. Almost. 'What happened?' He asked, and some people started crying even more. He noticed that the Apollo cabin all had long red scars on their arms- Wait, since when did Apollo turn emo?

Then he noticed something, the missing mass of blonde hair, the insignia on the blanket covering a small portion of the memorial. 'Annabeth? ANNABETH?' He shook his head. It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He grabbed Nico's shirt. 'Tell me what happened to Wise girl!'

'Percy,' Chiron timidly placed a hand on my shoulder. 'It was an accident. Nothing could have stopped it. It was fate, fate Percy.'

'What happened?' He whispered, fearing the worst.

'A tree. She was walking to her cabin last night, and she was trapped under a fallen tree. The winds were so great that nobody could hear her. Percy-' But the boy pushed the older man away, and ran. He ran to the place from last night, and curled up on the shore and Percy Jackson, mighty hero and Son of Posiden cried like a small child. Nemisis had taken her revenge.

Back at the memorial, Chiron unveiled the name. The name carved overnight in elaborate cursive was set with the image of a girl with wax wings, holding Deladeus' laptop.

.

_ A statue stands in a shaded place_

_ An angel girl with an upturned face_

_ A name is written on a polished rock_

_ A broken heart that the world forgot_

_ ._

_ Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings _

_ and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_ concrete angel_

_ ._

** Ok i know it's sad, but tell meh what you think! I like doing song fics, a LOT...**


End file.
